A Brunette Walks Into A Bar
by snshyne
Summary: O/S for miztreboo's birthday celebration. What happens when two people watch each other in a crowded bar for weeks and can finally no longer stand the tension? Read to find out. Mainly R/Em, A/H, OOC, & A/U. Poss future continuation. Alert it!


**Hi Everyone! This is a one-shot for miztreboo's birthday project (the link to the rest is at the bottom). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the hot sex is all mine. **

* * *

**A Brunette Walks Into a Bar**

**

* * *

  
**

**RPOV**

Alice, Bella and I sit around the bar at Tonic and ordered another round of chocolate cake shots. It's amazing how the yellow liquid swirling in the glass tastes exactly like a warm, home baked chocolate cake. We take our shots and slam the glasses back down on the counter. Bella gives a small shudder and I lick my lips while Alice watches the door.

"Any minute now," she calls past my shoulder. The three of us smile wide as we wait for the fun to begin.

As if reading their cue, the door swings open and they saunter in like they own the place. First, the 'Blond Hunk' as Alice likes to call him, walks in and I can feel the electric energy radiating off of her as she bounces in her seat. Then in walks Bella's choice, the 'Green Eyed God', and he takes his place next to his blond friend, greeting people that start to gather around them. Finally, in walks my tasty piece of eye candy and the hair on my skin immediately starts to prickle.

You can just see the way people gravitate towards them from the moment they cross over the threshold. It makes me fucking hot thinking about being around it. I've never been a shy girl. I'm a go-getter. I see what I want and I go after it, but something about my eye candy stops me from tackling him and having my way.

Over the last few weeks, I've learned that his name is Emmett Cullen and the other two are his brothers Jasper and Edward. Since then, Bella has been scrawling Edward's name with hers all over any piece of paper she can get her hands on. Such a romantic. I tease her about it, but truthfully, I want Emmett just as badly.

Ever since the first Friday night here three weeks ago, Emmett has been the star in my dreams and I played his leading lady. I've dreamt about what it would feel like to have his cock in my mouth or feel his warm tongue lick my clit. I've gotten myself off to visions of me riding him like a thoroughbred. But every time I would even think of going near him, I would lose my nerve or see him laughing with some girl. Granted, I never saw him leave with them.

"Tonight's the night," Alice calls from behind me, causing me to turn away from Emmett.

"What are you talking about?" Bella and I ask in unison.

"You'll see," Alice responds.

I just roll my eyes and turn back to look at Emmett. Except, Emmett isn't there. I scowl at Alice for making me miss him, telling her that if he left, I am going to be pissed at her. Alice simply giggles at me and orders another round of shots. We take the shots and then I pull my girls out onto the dance floor. I need to release some of this energy I was storing and the only thing that surpasses dancing is fucking, which clearly is not happening.

The music blares out into the dance floor and I can feel the four shots and two beers coursing through my veins, while the baseline of the song vibrates my entire body from the ground up. I love this feeling, the feeling right after buzzed and before fucked up. Inhibitions are lowered, but not completely gone. It's the time when anything can and will happen.

Alice, Bella and I are all lost in our own little trance. Heads bobbing, hips swaying, arms in the air, long hair flying in every direction. Just enjoying ourselves, working our bodies to the beat of the music in sensual patterns hoping to lure our prey. A few times I slow my movements to let my eyes dart around the bar, hoping to catch sight of my eye candy. I try not to let it disappoint me when I don't see him. It's still early; I know he hasn't gone home.

I turn back around to my girls and join them once again as our bodies slide against each other in slippery motions, causing every man (and some women) in our vicinity to stare. Yeah, we're hot and we know it. Look, but don't fucking touch. Bella is in front of me, hands above her head as I run my hands up and down her sides and Alice joins the mix, rubbing her body against ours and running her hands through her hair. My eyes are closed and I'm lost in the music when I hear Bella let out a flirtatious giggle. I open my eyes and look over her head to see a startling pair of green eyes watching us, but mainly her. Edward reaches out to her and pulls her to him in one move that causing her to squeal. Immediately his hands move to her ass and they start to grind to the music.

I move to turn around and see what the fuck Alice is doing, when my line of sight is cut off by my eye candy.

"Looking for me beautiful?"

All thoughts of Alice and Bella erased.

**EmPOV**  
Edward has a thing for the doe-eyed brunette and Jasper is head over heels for the dark-haired dancer, named for the way she glides across the floor. As for me, the blonde vixen was mine. Even from thirty feet away, I can see she oozes of sex and I want nothing more than to get a taste of her.

Walking into Tonic, I catch a glimpse of her long blonde hair from my stance at the door. She's laughing with her friends and I can just imagine that hot mouth stuffed with my dick. I feel my pants grow tighter at the sight of her. Her confidence in the way she moves is so alluring; I don't know how I've resisted her this long.

For three weeks, I've watched her watch me. So I know she wants me too, but it always felt off. Like she needed or I needed that extra fucking push. I didn't know when that push would come, but waiting be damned because I can't take it anymore. I watch her take a few shots, mesmerized at the way her throat moves as she swallows the light yellow liquid.

My phone rings and I get pissed at the interruption, taking it outside to answer because it's too damn loud in here. Stupid fucking stock brokers and their bad timing. I can wait until Monday to find out how the markets closed, but I knew I really couldn't. It's just the primal side of me taking over. All pleasure tonight, no business.

I quickly end the call and rush back inside to my brothers and to ogle her some more. When I get back inside the door, I adjust to the warmness and scan the bar area for my girl and her friends, but I don't see them. I feel a nudge in my ribs and I look to my right to see Jasper as he nods forward in the direction of the dance floor. I follow his gaze and my jaw almost comes unhinged it drops so fast.

The three girls are dancing and grinding all over each other. It's a feast of frenzy as hair flies and hips gyrate, matching the pulse of the music. The sight before me is so fucking hot, I nearly jizz in my pants on the spot.

All the guys around them are staring, eyes bugging out of their heads and I can't help but feel a little jealous. One dude struts up to the doe-eyed brunette, Bella, as Edward takes it upon himself to find out their names last week, and starts to reach out for her. To my left, Edward lets out a menacing growl and starts to move in their direction. I pull him back, telling him to wait a minute and enjoy the fucking show. Bella, Rosalie and Alice push him off and then get back to their fucking grinding.

I don't think I can watch much more of this. Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, Edward makes his way onto the dance floor. He stands by and watches the girls for a moment before he reaches out and grabs Bella by the forearms and pulls her to him. She goes willingly and succumbs to his body as he grinds her into him. Jasper is on the move next and I follow. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him approach Alice and she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist nearly knocking him over. I chuckle softly as I approach Rosalie. The closer I get, the more my dick aches to be buried balls deep inside her and I hope that for fuck's sake she's ready for that.

She turns to face me just as I reach her and I smile warmly, "Looking for me beautiful?" I ask her.

Her eyes roam over my face and then my body, a look of heady lust passes her eyes just as they reach mine and she gives me a seductive smile.

"Fucking took you long enough."

Fuck, I love a vixen who bites.

**RPOV**

Just when I thought another night was going to pass where I would have to go home and get friendly with my box of toys again, already thinking about ribbed latex and anal beads that I just know pale in comparison to the flesh I want pounding into me, there he was. Standing right in front of me. His large frame bearing over me as he smiles and charms me with his words. All I can think about is the weight of his body against mine and the oh so satisfying pressure that would come from that.

"I'm Emmett," he says as he moves closer, his masculine scent of spicy woods wafting towards me.

"I know who you are."

"And you're Rosalie." I must have garnered a look of shock on my face by his reaction, "Yeah. I know who you are too," he replies with a wink.

Standing here, hearing his voice, smelling his scent, looking at him and he winks at me. If I don't fuck him tonight, I'm going to wear every damn toy in that box out and have to start fresh.

I know what I want. I want him. And it's about fucking time he knew it.

I slide up to him, pressing my chest against his and let out a moan as my nipples, bare under my bra, come into contact with his hard muscle. I can feel them tighten in response and I want nothing more than to bury his face in my chest. In response, Emmett reaches around and grabs my ass, pulling me to him roughly. I can feel that my nipples aren't the only things hardened by the tension. And if the bulge in his pants is any indication, Rosie's gonna have a fuckawesome time tonight.

I shift my hips, rubbing against his cock and he lets out a hiss before his lips hungrily drop to mine. My tongue darts out of my mouth and flicks against his perfectly plump lips, beseeching entrance. Emmett groans and opens his mouth, sucking my tongue into his, eliciting a moan from me.

The moan must have set him off, because it's almost like an animalistic need now. He starts to grab at my flesh and my nails start to dig in his arms. The kissing is frantic, wrought with the need to taste one another in every way. He lowers his lips to my neck and bites and I gasp. The sensation of teeth to skin is something I have always felt insanely erotic. I push his shirt off of his shoulder to reciprocate and bite just as hard as a primal growl escapes his lips, sending shock waves straight to my pussy.

"I need to fuck you. Now!" he demands in my ear. Typically, I'm not the kind of girl to take orders. I give them. But tonight, with Emmett, he's in control. I want him to be. He pulls back to look me in the eye and I nod in acquiescence. He looks up from my face for a moment before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway next to the bar. I can't be sure if it's the liquor, the heat inside, or the excitement of what could potentially happen and I don't care. I love every fucking second of it.

We continue down the hallway until we reach the back door to the bar and Emmett pushes it open with his foot. Once outside, he spins me towards the wall and presses his body into mine. The movement is so fast that my head is still spinning once my body stops moving. Emmett buries his face into my neck.

"Mmmm. You smell so fucking good," he coos as his tongue flicks out and laps at the skin he just bit. I run my hands up the back of his shirt, feeling every rippling muscle, wanting us to be completely naked, but knowing that it's not safe here. _Maybe next time_.

Emmett's hands snake down my sides and to my waist; his foot kicks my legs open just a little more as his right hand finds it way to the hem of my skirt. He runs his hand down the outside of my thigh, towards my knee and back up again. My body starts to react in a shiver and Emmett lets out a sly laugh.

His hands crosses over the meat of my leg to my inner thigh and I hear him intake a sharp breath as he feels the wetness that has started to drip down my leg.

"Holy mother of fuck! You're dripping!"

Now it's my turn to laugh, but it doesn't last long as Emmett's lips crash to mine, pulling and biting at the already bruised flesh, causing me to whimper. His hand makes its way up my thigh and brushes against my thick folds, causing me to purr in delight. His cool hand on my warm flesh is the perfect combination.

"Oh fuck, baby. No panties!" Emmett growls against my lips.

Without a second delay, or any warning, Emmett plunges two fingers into my throbbing pussy, forcing a gasp from my lungs. I feel him smile against my lips before his moves his mouth to my ear and wraps his mouth around the lobe, pulling it into the warmth.

He continues to pump his thick fingers in and out of my aching flesh and adds his thumb to circle around my clit. My hips buck involuntarily at the contact and I whine into his neck, begging him to fuck me. Emmett twists his wrist and angles his fingers so that they hit the tender flesh just beyond my entrance. Almost instantly, I feel my stomach start to tighten. I try and hold it off. I want to prolong the sensation of his strong hands bringing my body to new heights, but I can't and the pleasure of my orgasm washes over me as I cry out in excitement. I've never had such an intense orgasm from fingers alone. Fuck! My box of toys is already looking obsolete.

Emmett removes his hand and I moan at the loss. I want to keep him between my legs and his lips on my skin. He licks his fingers and the sight of him licking my juices from his hand makes me want him even more. I grab his wrist and turn his fingers to me, making sure to lick every spot that touched my pussy and stare at his warm brown eyes.

As if it were even possible, Emmett's eyes darken some more and he kisses me again, his tongue searching my mouth, desperate to get a taste of me from my own lips.

"Shit, you taste so damn good."

Reluctantly removing my lips from his, I push his body away from mine just a little. I shiver from the cold, but only slightly, as I slide my body down the wall undoing his pants on the way. I lick my lips as the zipper rolls down and his thick cock springs free. _Commando. Nice!_ I look up at him and quirk an eyebrow. Emmett throws his head back in laughter and I slowly lick the tip of his cock, bringing him from laughter to hissing. His hips buck involuntarily, bringing his dick closer to my face.

I open my mouth wide to encompass his girth and slowly slide him into my mouth, inch by glorious fucking inch.

"Damn, Rosie. You're killing me."

I smirk around his cock before I start to slide it in and out of my mouth, using my fist to pump in tandem with my mouth. I reach up and hold his hips with my left hand for leverage as I start to suck fast, harder. I relax my throat and loosen my jaw to allow room to fit the rest of Emmett into my mouth as his dick slides smoothly down my throat.

"Shit. Goddammit!" Emmett hisses through a clenched jaw.

I hum around his cock, excited by his approval of my cock sucking skills. I've never doubted it, but it's always nice to hear. Without even realizing it, my hand drops from his hip and trails it's way up my leg to my swollen clit and starts to circle the flesh. I'm so turned on by watching Emmett gain pleasure from my mouth that I can't resist; I need to come again. Soon.

"Uh uh. That's mine," Emmett growls, looking down at me before he lifts me up from my crouched position by my arms, causing me to fly into the air just a little. I squeal a little just as my body comes back down and rests in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and hook my ankles together, locking my legs in place. Emmett is wearing a huge grin as his finger starts to circle my clit again.

"Please, Emmett," I whine as I push my hips forward, pressing my clit into his hand.

"Please what, baby?"

"Please, fuck me!" I almost shout.

Emmett immediately plunges into me and I call out into the midnight air as his mammoth cock stretches my pussy in feel-good ways I have never known. I feel him shudder against me as we both adjust to the combined sensation of big and tight. I push my hips forward, begging him with my body and Emmett answers by pulling his hips back and then slamming his hard cock into me so forcefully, my back slams into the wall causing me to wince slightly. The slight pain is quickly forgotten as Emmett continues to plow into me, my nails digging in his back as his lips hungrily feast on mine.

"Goddammit, Rosie. You feel so fucking good," Emmett groans as he finds that spot on my neck he loves so much. I am reveling in the fact that he knows what I like, where I like it. It's phenomenal to have an in-tune lover. Even if it's only for one night.

"Ugh! Harder, please!" I cry into his ear. I want to feel him rip through every inch of me as I claw at his flesh, leaving marks he's sure to remember tomorrow. To remember me.

Emmett submits to my pleas and his hips work faster, thrusting his pelvic bone into my clit, making my body jerk at the sensation. Despite the cool night air, a light sheen of sweat breaks out on his skin. I can feel it on his back and see it on his face.

His body starts to tremble and I can feel his cock twitch in my wet pussy; I know I'm close too. I remove a hand from his back and press it between our writhing bodies and Emmett hoists me up with both arms even further, tilting my pelvis back at an angle allowing him deeper access. I circle my clit furiously, both anxious for release and nervous to let it end. From this angle, I can feel the tip of his cock reach my very core; the pressure starts to build even more and I know I have mere seconds before my body explodes.

My walls start to tighten and Emmett's movements become erratic as guttural grunts start to erupt from his chest. I take my clit and pinch it between my thumb and index finger, crying out as my orgasm takes me soaring high.

"Holy shit. Oh my God. Emmett! Shit!" I cry out before my breath gets lost in my throat. My eyes close as pops of light burst behind my eyelids like fireworks.

"Fuck, Rosie. So fucking good. Fuck!" Emmett roars into the night as his own release finds him and I feel his hot liquid fill me to the very core.

His motions still and my body shakes as I come down from the best fucking orgasm in my young life. We stay like this for a moment, both of us catching our breath and trying to wrap our minds around what happened.

I unhook my ankles and start to slide my legs from around Emmett's body, groaning as his now semi-hard cock starts to slip from my still dripping wet pussy. We adjusted our clothes and I looked up into his eyes, seeing the pride settled there.

I still want him. And even though he just gave me the best fuck of my life, I'm not ready to give into him. To give him more. Or at least I'm not ready to let him think that I am. I pull Emmett's face to mine, placing my hands on either side of his face. I place my lips on and start to kiss him. Emmett tilts his head to deepen the kiss and our lips part as tongues dart out to explore. I moan into his mouth, because honestly he is a good fucking kisser and I can't help my reaction.

"Can I see you again?" Emmett asks as he breaks the kiss.

I place a chase peck on his lips, "It's going to take more than a great fuck to land me, sweetie," I say as I pat his cheeks with my hands. I slide out from between him and the wall and make my way towards the door. "You know where to find me if you want me."

And with that I head back inside.

* * *

**I am considering a part two to see where they end up. So set this to alert. **

**Go check out the hilarious Round Robin story done with a lot of contributing authors as well as about 26 one-shots for perusal. This was so much fun!! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5523779/27/Happy_Birthday_Boo**

**The link to outfits is on my fanfic author page.  
**


End file.
